wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Drachenöde
|Anführer =keiner |Zugehörigkeit =keine |Gebiet =zentrales Nordend }} Die Drachenöde, auch "Große Drachenöde" genannt, ist ein riesiger Drachenfriedhof in Nordend. Im Westen befindet sich der Eingang zum Königreich der Neruber, Azjol-Nerub, während man in der Mitte der Öde den Wyrmruhtempel aufsuchen kann. Die menschliche Feste Wintergarde und Naxxramas befinden sich ebenfalls in diesem Gebiet. Die Knochen des Friedhofes wurden sorgsam von Malygos und seinem blauen Drachenschwarm bewacht - mit dem Erwachen des Lichkönigs und der Geißel konnten jedoch die Untoten Knochen stehlen und mit deren Hilfe Frostwyrm erschaffen. Die Drachenöde ist auch der Ort, an welchem zum ersten Mal ein Mensch Opfer der Seuche des Untods wurde. Geschichte Früher war die Drachenöde ein fruchtbares Land. Tatsächlich konnte nur das Sholazarbecken mit der Drachenöde konkurrieren. Mittlerweile ist das Land verdorrt und das große Tal, aus welchem die Zone besteht ist angefüllt mit den Körpern von Drachen. Seit Äonen kommen Drachen aus allen Winkeln der Welt und von allen Schwärmen hier her um zu sterben. Die Unterschiede zwischen den roten, blauen, grünen, schwarzen und bronzenen Schwärmen verschwinden angesichts des Todes. Diese Ewigkeiten des Vergehens und Sterbens sind in die Essenz des Landes eingegangen und so wurde die Drachenöde zu dem was sie heute ist. Tatsächlich ist nie etwas bemerkenswertes in diesem abgelegenen Tal geschehen - sieht man vom Tode Abertausender Drachen ab. Als Prinz Arthas nach Nordend zurückkehrte um Illidan Sturmgrimm zu bekämpfen, schlug er sein Lager an der Südküste der Drachenöde auf. In der Drachenöde befindet sich das Skelett von Galakrond, dem Vater aller Drachen. Bewohner und Völker thumb|left|210px Unter den Lebenden sind die häufigsten Bewohner die Neruber. Der Eingang zu Ajol-Nerub liegt im Norden der Öder, kurz vor dem Kristallsangwald und vor dem Eindringen der Geißel konnten sich die Spinenwesen frei in dem Gebiet bewegen. Diejenigen, welche den Krieg der Spinne überlebt haben finden jetzt hier Zuflucht und verstecken sich vor der Geißel. An den Ufern eines Sees an der westlichen Grenze befindet sich eine Siedlung von Tauren. Mitglieder der Geißel durchstreifen das Land und durchsuchen die Gebeine der Drachen. Eine größere Ansammlung findet man in der nordöstlichen Ecke, nahe dem Eiskronengletscher. Alternative Zeitlinie thumb In einer alternativen Zeitlinie hat Todesschwinge erfolgreich die Stunde des Zwielichts eingeleitet. Er ist an seinem feurigen Inneren zu Grunde gegangen und sein Kadaver tropft Lava vom zerstörten Wryrmruhtempel herunter. Geister großer Helden wie Jaina Prachtmeer und Cairne Bluthuf sind in Gram gestorben und suchen die Gegend heim. Der gefallene Hüter der Zeit, Nozdormu sucht als ewiger Drache Murozond den bronzenen Drachenschrein auf. Subzonen der Drachenöde Agmars Hammer * Angrathar, Pforte des Zorns * Azjol-Nerub * Azurdrachenschrein * Bronzedrachenschrein * Dracheneiswüste * Eisnebel * Feste Wintergarde * Flüchtlingslager von Westwind * Galakronds Ruhestätte * Gallgrimm * Kaltwindanhöhen * Kristallschlucht * Lichtwarte * Naxxramas * Neuherdweiler * Obsidiandrachenschrein * Rubindrachenschrein * Scharlachrote Wacht * Smaragddrachenschrein * Thorsons Posten * Vergessener Strand * Wasser von Indu'le * Wyrmruhtempel Medien center|500px en:Dragonblight fr:Désolation des Dragons Kategorie:Wrath of the Lich King Kategorie:Nordend Kategorie:Gebiet Kategorie:Zone Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Drachenöde Kategorie:Drachenschwärme Kategorie:Drachen